


【53】雪夜

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 毛茸茸撸猫文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 论两个大男人亲亲摸摸的故事
Relationships: Alessandro Costacurta/Paolo Maldini
Kudos: 4





	【53】雪夜

雪静悄悄地落下。  
不可阻挡的寒流席卷过大理石和喷泉创造的城市，米兰陷入白色的拥抱中，带来无声的寂静，雪映衬的光透过窗帘，房间看起来灰暗幽静。保罗从深灰色的梦中醒来，感到四肢沉重，呼吸不畅，汗水浸透了后背，一个不怎么美妙的梦，唯一庆幸的是他醒了。  
这是意大利的冬天，不幸的是，似乎球队也陷入了漫长的冬天。  
比利在他旁边安睡，呼吸绵长，保罗往他那边靠近，贴紧每一寸空隙，这动静激起比利鼻音模糊的呢喃，下意识地搂紧了他。保罗想起最近输掉的联赛和欧冠，仿佛能从舌尖尝到苦涩的滋味，皮肤上残留失败的刺痛感。  
球队一片混乱，教练们急匆匆地上任，然后再离去。曾经的冠军教练也没能给米兰带来魔力，他的固执更是让一切雪上加霜。球员在更衣室内只有短暂的一小会愉快，保罗试图让球员们保持认真专注，但没有人能够忽略那些争吵的声音。  
  
赛后教练的指责震耳欲聋，从门后都能清晰地听见，“如果没有人想要听从教练的安排，那就让他走！”。球员们闭紧嘴巴，以最快速度整理东西，交换担忧的眼色，微微摇头。教练向球员发泄愤怒，更指向队长的不是，没有听从战术安排，没有带领好团队，变得软弱涣散。保罗极力保持着冷静，绷紧了脸，“你不能这么说，所有人都付出了努力，”，声音坚定，仅仅依靠职业素质压抑怒火。教练的脸上出现一种难以称之为笑容的表情，充满轻蔑和讽刺，“努力？你做了些什么？ 不过是在米兰享受一些特权罢了”。  
“法比奥——！”保罗厉声说道，声音是如此响亮，仿佛是一只被激怒的狮子，以至于当声音穿过门的时候，并没有失去一丝清脆。接着是一阵咆哮和冲撞的声音，混杂着人员的惊呼，比利和其他人猛地冲了过去，只看到教练神色愤怒，保罗站在另一边，头发凌乱，一言不发，比利拉着他转身离开。  
  
他不后悔对教练动手，但这无济于事……保罗深深地吸气，从胸腔呼出沉郁的压力，巴雷西和塔索蒂把袖标交给了他，尽管保罗已经为此准备了十年，但看看现在……  
每一场比赛前教练安排首发名单的时候，被选上的没有期待，而落选的也没有鞭策。他们都在想却没有问出口的问题，胜利为什么不再眷顾米兰，然后那些目光就会看向队长和教练。  
保罗沉浸在自己的想法里，他大概是发出了一些太大的声音，惊醒了比利，或许没有什么声音，比利就是能够感受到那种情绪，他们已经相互依靠了很久很久，从十几年前开始。  
比利困倦地睁开眼睛，神智迷糊，他显然还没弄清楚怎么回事，保罗躺在他的怀里，身体交缠，沉默不语。比利拉过温暖柔软的被子裹住他们，然后保罗听见比利发出含糊的声音，“保罗……你睡不着吗？”，他说着话的中途大大地打了一声哈欠，手掌摩挲在小臂的皮肤上，带来蓬勃的热气。  
保罗用力贴紧刚刚拉开的一点空隙，“我不知道……”，钻进比利的怀抱里，鼻尖压在他的肩膀上，声音沉闷。雪是他职业生涯的开端，但现在的雪一直一直不停地落下来，压的他沉甸甸冷冰冰的，只想要更多的拥抱，更多的热度。  
他不想让这显得好像非常严重，但他的声音听起来确实有点哭腔，带着哽咽，“有球队给我报价了……”，保罗说不准自己的心情，他从来没想过自己也会成为离开俱乐部的一员，鉴于他是那么的热爱米兰。  
“天啊，保罗……”，比利完全地清醒了，他轻柔地叹气，手指在保罗柔软蓬松的卷发间滑过，失去了白天的精心整理显得有些蓬乱，比利耐心地用指尖梳理过，留下亲昵的触碰和按摩，“你想说说吗？我在这儿听着呢”。  
球迷们渴望盛大的战斗，酣畅淋漓的胜利，就连伤痛也不过是点缀，以至于对保罗和比利这样的球员都过分苛刻，球队成绩不佳，球迷们除了批评教练，关于要求卖掉他们的呼声也闹得沸沸扬扬。  
保罗抬起头，鼻子触碰到比利的下巴，而他的眼睛——如果你用宝石形容则显过于冷硬，如果你用海水形容则不够璀璨，如果你用星辰形容则少了柔软，比利不自禁地在他的额头上吻了一下。  
“我从来没有离开过这儿”，保罗伸手捏住比利的耳朵，软软的耳垂和软骨可以被整个手掌包住，他的指腹轻轻摸过耳朵背面的皮肤和血管，细微的声音也被放大，“现在他们想让我离开……”保罗没有说他们是谁，但比利一定会明白的。  
比利抵着他的额头，手从后颈一路滑向背脊，细腻的触感下没有过多的赘肉，显出流畅的身体线条，背部中间有一道微微的凹陷，“保罗，我不在乎其他人说了什么，我只关心你……无论你想做什么我都会支持你……”。  
他身上的味道包裹住保罗，除了他们共享的沐浴露的香味，还有比利自己的味道，保罗知道那不是任何香水的味道，那里面有他们一起跑过米兰内洛的清新味道，也有圣西罗充满硝烟的厚重感，现在保罗闻到了一点甜味，让他不由自主地放松身体。  
我抱着一个比利味道的香水瓶子，保罗被自己的想象逗笑了。  
“我觉得这里很痛苦，但我也不想当一个逃兵……”，他往上动了动，以便触摸到比利的眉毛和眼睛，比利顺从地闭上眼，让保罗的手指隔着一层薄薄的眼皮触碰眼球，绕着眼窝打圈，把眉毛弄得乱七八糟的，“那支球队，在英国，你知道，我们还有老朋友在那……”  
“英国？”比利重复了一遍，睁开眼睛看着保罗，睫毛扫过他的指缝，带来一点瘙痒的触感。不得不说比利有点惊讶，另一个国家的球队？保罗的想法总是比他果敢的多，他思索起对英格兰的印象。  
保罗的声音里充满疲倦，“弗朗西把袖标给我，我却没能带领大家赢得胜利……我让他们失望了……”，他们都深知袖标当时的风波，并不只有保罗有资格成为队长，但比利作为最大竞争者带头公开支持保罗，最终是他拿到了袖标。  
“那不是你的错，我知道，所有人都知道”，比利没有停下动作，手掌滑过紧实的腰部，激起保罗轻轻地扭动。“我会一直保护你的，我永远都在”，他往下提起保罗的腿，让大腿搭在自己的胯骨上方，这个姿势更方便保罗攀附在比利的怀里，于是他也没有抗拒。  
比利的手掌摸到了膝盖和小腿的肌肉，细微的绒毛覆盖在皮肤上，每一寸肌肉都显示出无数比赛和训练后的矫健，保罗用这里奔跑、铲断，做出充满力量又不失灵活的动作，但这双腿看起来光滑，摸起来却并没有那么美好，不同形状的疤痕即使愈合，也会凹凸不平，哪怕是坚硬的骨头，也有隐隐作痛的旧伤，他们都是这样。  
保罗从喉咙发出了一声含混的哼唔，并不是对这句话有什么不满，只是想起了多年前他们在青年队打架的光荣事迹，有趣的是，那时候青年队的教练就是现在的教练。“再吻我一下”，他要求道。  
比利抱着他，轻轻地吻在了保罗的鼻尖，像一片雪花落在他的脸上，融化成爱意，渗进皮肤里，“我爱你，保罗，现在该睡了”。保罗点点头，闭上了眼睛。  
雪静悄悄地落下。

**Author's Note:**

> *1996/67赛季米兰最终排名11名，欧冠小组第三出局，赛季中途更换教练，遭遇尤文6-1惨败，队长巴雷西退役，1997/98赛季卡佩罗回归，最终联赛排名10，随即下课。球迷不满，双方起冲突，传言马尔蒂尼、科斯塔库塔离开米兰  
> *他永远坚信队友们都尽力了，率领他们，鼓励他们，并且保护他们……那个夏天他给每一个队友打电话告诉他们我们一定会回到欧洲之巅……  
> *马尔蒂尼与卡佩罗公开吵过架，他说“我不是一个容易和人吵架的人，所以也不是那么容易和好”  
> *传言当时管理层要求队长投票选举，科斯塔库塔和阿尔贝蒂尼均为候选人，科斯塔库塔当场宣布支持马尔蒂尼为队长  
> *1998/1999赛季，扎切罗尼成为主教练，马尔蒂尼说服其他队员支持教练353打法，并且在99年4月对帕尔马的比赛中打入一球，开启夺冠之路，最终为米兰夺取百年庆典的联赛冠军。  
> *纪录片比利：“我们像这辈子从未拥抱过一样紧紧相拥，我想这是因为我们曾做出了一些选择，在那之前的几年，选择了不去与球迷对话，坚信自己是正确的，选择了坚信俱乐部”  
> 保罗：“我们知道那是我们之间很私密的事情”


End file.
